A Jack Frost and Pitch Black Story
by ItzKatie013
Summary: Before Jack Frost gets chosen for the Guardians, he gets a warning from Pitch Black threating him to stay away. Later on, the Guardians get a similar warning but decided to follow the Moon's wishes in recruiting Jack. What are Pitch's intentions with Jack? Will Pitch's plan in destroying the Guardians succeed? How will this affect Jack himself?
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Jack's POV:**

I woke up sinking into an icy lake. And darkness was the first thing I could remember. It was dark, it was cold... and I was scared. Then I saw the moon. It was so big, so bright. It pulled me upwards, pulled me through the layer of ice that I was trapped under. The strange thing was that I was lifted up, lifted up into the air, my breath was vapour. When I could see it, I wasn't scared anymore. I hovered there, the moon's light bathing my face in a silver glow.

I was lowered onto the ground, my bare feet placed gently on the surface of the lake. I didn't know anything about myself. I didn't know why I was there or what I was meant to do. I tugged at my soaking clothes; some kind of shirt and pants under a cloak. They didn't bring anything back to me. I turned back to the moon for reassurance. There was something comforting about it.

I began trying to cross the frozen pond, slipping once or twice. As I regained my balance, I stumbled across a long stick. It seemed strange, out of place, so I prodded it with my toe. A very thin layer of ice spread along its surface at my touch. I picked it up gingerly, and the stick glowed blue and I dropped it in alarm. When it slammed against the icy lake, a sheet of ice twirled into a pattern. I stared in awe, rubbing the stick between my fingers. To test it, I tapped the stick against a tree and more of the patterns twirled across it.

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet with excitement as I took off to the lake, sliding around with the stick trailing behind me. It made a tinkling sound as ice shot from its tip. I was laughing wildly, spinning and turning around. Suddenly, I have ripped off the ground, rising up like I weighed nothing. I rose high enough so that I could fully see my work. Then I dropped, crashing through the trees, branches catching and dropping me until I caught one that could hold me. I clutched it tightly, holding onto it awkwardly with one leg swung over it and both arms wrapped around it. My heart dropped to my stomach as my hands slipped and I fell back to the ground.

I got to my feet unsteadily, groaning in pain. I walked back out onto the lake, occasionally glancing at the moon. I watched the patches of shady trees that surrounded the lake. Something rustled in the darkness, causing me to hold my stick up in defence. There was nothing but silence. My curiosity won me over. I advanced cautiously towards the trees, my stick aimed ahead of me. There was a faint laughing sound that echoed around the trees, then I was ripped off my feet and thrown into the sky again.

The wind whistled in my ear as I flew through the air, and a name formed in my mind.

 _Jack Frost._

I could at least remember my name. But that's all I could remember about myself.

I was dropped into a village centre, where warm torchlight shone. People wrapped in furs and cloaks walked in and out of homes or shops. At least I wasn't alone. I could hang out with other people until I remembered where I came from. A couple of kids ran towards me in a game of tag. I gave a light chuckle as I held my hands out to stop them.

"Hey, I was wondering if-" I began but they completely ran through me. And I mean ran through me. It was like I was a hologram. They didn't see nor feel me.

I clutched my stomach and panted hard, feeling empty inside. Here I thought I wouldn't be alone with these people. But I've realised I'm more alone then ever. I stood there, petrified, as people continued to pass through me like I was a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2: Chosen By The Moon

_Three hundred years later…_

 **Jack's POV:**

After I realised no one could see me, I found out that causing trouble and having fun was the only way to make myself feel not so hollow inside. Yet, I couldn't help thinking about how lost I was. Every day started fine until the children went home and there was nothing to distract me from the loneliness that occurred every night. Today, I summoned snow, and lots of it, until the local school declared a snow day.

A snow day!

Finally, an excuse to make winter fun. Snow ramps, magic snowballs and laughter are what I need.

I sat on the top of someone's house, watching kids slid down hills on snowboards. I spotted someone trying to drink out of a water fountain. Ha, big mistake. I pointed at the fountain with my staff and the water froze, gluing the boy's lips to the ice. I cracked up as the boy struggled to free himself. OK, I wasn't a mean guy so I unfroze the water when my sides started aching from laughter.

A boy, about ten, walked past me with a group of friends. I watched that particular boy. He was talking to his friends about something. I leapt off the roof and got close enough to listen. To my dismay, they were not talking about the fantastic snow day I had created for them but about the upcoming Easter holiday.

"We'll check the park first this year!" He said excitedly to his friends. "That's where we found most of the eggs last time."

"Jamie, do you really think the Easter Bunny would hide the eggs in the same place as last year? I bet he'll hide them somewhere else," A girl said.

What? Easter? Are you kidding me? It's the first snow day in months and they're talking about eggs and the Easter Bunny. I approached the kids.

"Hey, hey! It's a snow day! Not-" Then I remembered that they couldn't hear me. They ran straight through me, leaving the awful empty feeling in my stomach. I leaned down and scooped a chunk of snow from the ground. I blew on the ball, my breath making the ball a tinted blue. Then I threw it at Jamie's back, the ball bursting as it collided with him.

My magic twinkled as it took effect on him. He began laughing.

"OK, who threw that?" He turned to his friends as he balled a piece of snow and threw it.

"Jamie!" A girl shrieked. "I'll get you for that!"

The snowball fight started. Kids throwing snowballs at each other, and I occasionally threw a magic one to get the fight more interesting. I noticed a beefy girl walking away from it in. I couldn't leave her out. Leaving people out was not in my nature.

I cast magic on a snowball, aimed it at the girl and tossed it. It smacked against the back of her head and exploded, my magic struggling to take over. The kids around her froze in alarm, all of them backing away cautiously. I, on the other hand, had a huge grin on my face. My magic had never failed before.

"Who hit Cupcake? Did you hit Cupcake?" The kids asked each other.

Cupcake slowly turned around. a murderous look on her face. My magic twinkled as it took over and her snarl twisted into a happy grin. She ripped off the head of a snowman and began chasing the others with it, all of them laughing.

My work here was done. Fun time instead of talking about Bunnymund's stupid holiday: Check.

 **North's POV:**

Even though Christmas was months away, I had to start making the toys. I began chiselling a chunk of ice, adding a bit of my magic to the design. Next thing I knew, an ice train was darting around. I laughed as I admired my work. It chugged towards the door and suddenly, it burst open, crushing my train between it and the wall.

In the doorway was one of my yetis.

"What did I tell you about knocking!" I yelled but the yeti seemed more aggravated. He babbled and grumbled. After centuries with these creatures, I could understand them.

"The globe?" I asked. He nodded eagerly. He leads me to the globe, a ball designed like Earth with thousands of lights glittering on the countries and continents. Everything seemed fine at first but then a tornado of black sand rose around the globe, covering it completely. Cold, evil laughter rang around the chamber as the sand swirled. The shadow of the dreaded boogieman circled the room, leaving me frozen in fear.

"Stay away from Jack Frost." The voice said, and the sand and shadow vanished.

I recognised the voice immediately. Pitch Black. But what did he want with Jack Frost? I knew I needed to alert the other guardians, so I yanked the Northern Lightswitch, the signal that something was wrong.

Almost instantly, a hole appeared by the door and Bunnymund leapt out of it, hopping to my side. Tooth drifted out from the hallway out of nowhere with four of her tiny tooth fairies. Sandman floated through the open window high up on the wall, golden sand trailing from behind him.

"Sandy, thank you for coming," I said. Various symbols of confusion and/or confusion formed in the yellow sand over his head.

Tooth darted around the air, chattering to her tooth fairies. Bunny hopped ahead of us as I spoke, "I know, I know. But I obviously wouldn't have called you all over if it wasn't serious."

Tooth hushed her fairies as I began. "The boogieman was here! In the Pole!"

Tooth's eyes grew wide. "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?"

"Yes! There was black sand covering the globe," I explained, gesturing with my hands as I spoke.

"W-what do you mean black sand?" Bunny asked but I continued.

"And there a shadow-"

"Hold on, hold on, I thought you said that you saw Pitch," Bunny interrupted.

"Well, not exactly-"

Bunny's face grew impatient. "Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?"

A question mark formed above Sandy's head as he shrugged.

"Yeah, you said it, Sandy."

I could see I was losing the other's patience. "Look, he's up to something very, very bad. I can feel it," I glanced briefly at my stomach before grasping it, "in my belly."

"Hang on, hang on, you mean that you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly?" Bunny poked my stomach with his paintbrush. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-"

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas," I said as I plucked the egg out of his paw and walked away.

Bunny chuckled lightly before hopping after me. "Yeah, here we go. No, I don't have time for this! I've still got two million to finish."

Bunny and I began to argue when Tooth flew backwards in between us.

"Tooth, can't you see we're trying to argue?" I asked her politely.

"Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year, right Sandy?" She said as an arrow point upwards appeared above Sandy's head. Tooth gasped as she began counting all of her fairies, asking them if they had forgotten any teeth.

I continued my argument with Bunny, telling him that I did see Pitch and that Easter preparation could wait. There was a fierce jingle of a bell. Bunny and I turned to face Sandy, who had just dropped one of my elves. He pointed unmistakably at the skylight where the Moon sent a ray of silver moonlight directly at our feet.

"Ah," I said, "Man in the moon. Its been a while, old friend."

The beam responded by moving past us and settled on a square of carved stone. The stone sank into the ground then rose again as a podium.

Tooth and her fairies began to chatter excitedly. "He's choosing a new guardian! I wonder who it will be."

A four-leafed clover appeared in the sand above Sandy's head. Tooth nodded in consideration. 'Maybe the leprechaun."

While she spoke, Bunny clutched his egg to his furry chest, muttering, "Please not the groundhog, anyone but the groundhog."

Silver light entwined the podium, turning a soft blue as it formed a body; a small figure in an icy blue hoodie, brown pants and leaning against a wooden staff with a curved top. My heart sank as I recognised the boy and I remembered Pitch's warning.

"Jack Frost," I said. "Moony has chosen Jack Frost."

"OK, I take it back. The groundhog is fine. Not Jack Frost! Do you even-" Bunny hopped off ranting with his Australian accent about Jack Frost to Sandy while Tooth and her fairies were swooning over the boy.

I had met Jack Frost once or twice. He was just a teenager with a mischievous attitude who preferred to break the rules and make fun while the rest of us worked hard in our jobs. He wouldn't make a good Guardian, would he? He was a lonely boy who had no children believing in him. Perhaps he would be an advantage to us against Pitch Black.

Oh no. Pitch had specifically warned me to stay away from Jack Frost. And now Manny wanted him to join the Guardians? This wasn't going to end well.

 **I hope you like the twist I put in the story! Just a warning, I do stick to the storyline of the movie for a little while but I do plan to mix it up a bit. Please stay tuned, and remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Warning

**Jack's POV:**

I sprawled out on a roof, laying on the soft snow like a pillow, and my staff was next to me. Ha, that staff. It made me who I am. I exhaled, my breath white in the cold, and stared up at the moon. The big, bright ball in the sky that chased the darkness away from me.

I rested my hand on my wooden staff gently. It was just nice to know I certainly had it if you know what I mean. I've always had that fear of me holding it then it just disappears. That staff is everything to me and I couldn't image Jack Frost without it.

I momentarily lay my hand on my stomach, leaving my staff from my grasp. Then, in a flash, it was gone. I sprung to my feet, my heart pounding, and frantically checked the roof for my staff. I briefly saw dark tendrils slink off the roof and the tip of my staff drop off the side.

"Aah!" I dove forward, but the tendrils were out of my reach. I slid off the roof after the tendrils, landing on the cold alleyway floor, and took off chasing the dark wisps. I could see my staff, its curved end bobbing up and down as the shadows carried it away.

I snatched at my staff, but it remained ahead of me. It floated down into a dark alleyway, where no moonlight could be seen. I was desperate for my staff, the very thing that gave me power, and it was literally slipping away from me.

Shadows towered above me, covering my face in darkness. My staff rose above me.

"Wind!" I ordered, and I rose up as well, reaching to grab it. It was yanked from my grip by the tendrils. I was so concentrated on my precious staff that I didn't notice the dark wisps curling around my ankles before it was too late.

The tendrils tightened around my bare ankles and I was jerked down from the air. I landed on the hard concrete floor beneath me, my ankle slamming down on it and twisting to the side with a sickly SNAP!

I let out a cry of pain as I clutched it. It was sticking out in a disturbing way. I felt nauseous. I had broken my foot. This wasn't good.

The pain burned me, spikes of pain shooting up my ankle and spreading across my leg. My staff clattered at my side. With my free hand, I drag it closer to me, releasing a relieved sigh. I had my most important possession back, but I was still confused on how I lost it. Maybe the wind was playing tricks with me? No, I saw those dark wisps. Was it maybe… no, it couldn't have been him.

I used my staff to hoist myself up, carefully making sure I didn't put any weight on my broken foot. I slowly hopped out of the alley, taking one fearful glance back at the darkness. I craved for the moon's light, its reassurance, its safety. As I hopped into the moon's light, I faintly heard a voice, a cold, evil voice, that made me tense up with fear.

"You are not safe, Jack Frost. Not now, not ever."

That voice sent a shiver down my spine. I gave a cry of fear and tried to limp away from the alleyway. I placed my staff on a slippery piece of ground and slipped, my staff sliding out of my reach. Pain spring up my leg, burning like fire. I clawed at the stone floor, dragging myself towards my staff.

"Aw, how cute," Pitch mocked. "Now listen Jack, you're going to stay away from the Guardians. There will be consequences if you ignore this."

In pure panic, I forced myself up, despite the pain, and hobbled away from that alley with my staff. It was him. Pitch Black. The Nightmare King. And I doubted that Pitch handed out empty threats.

Normally, I liked seeing people's reactions when I got on their bad sides, but Pitch's bad side was not a place I wanted to visit. The boogieman didn't have to worry about me disobeying him. I don't want any dangerous consequences and I want nothing to do with the Guardians.

I limped over to the town square where a well-kept park was and where the moon overhead bathed it in silver light. I lay on the soft grass where I had a clear view of the moon. I placed my ankle down gently, carefully to not jerk it too much.

I lifted my staff up and carefully tapped the curved end to my aching foot. Frost spread onto my bare foot and circled it in a fern-like pattern. The pain was relieved slightly, my magic healing my foot. At least I could have a peaceful night.

 **Bunny's POV:**

I honestly can't believe that the Man in Moon chose Jack Frost as the new Guardian. He is a reckless, careless boy who couldn't care less about the importance of the work that we do. And, to make it worse, North sent me to fetch the little ankle biter.

The yetis that accompanied me were in place and all I needed to do was bring Jack to the location. Easy. If I knew Frost, which I wish I didn't, he was a very curious boy. It would be easy to lead him to the yetis. I saw him, the small figure in a blue frosted hoodie, brown pants and with snow-white hair. He was lying down in the town square, staring up at the moon.

Using my powerful legs, I sped across the grassy park, right in front of the boy. As I ran, I glanced sideways at him, seeing the surprised look on his face before I darted away. I disappeared into the shadowed alley, peeking out to see if Jack was following. I saw him pull himself to his feet with his icy stick. Was something wrong with him?

I drifted towards my hiding place and I waited until he landed. When he did, he scanned his surroundings, his staff aimed where his blue eyes searched.

"Hello, mate," I said, leaning against the alleyway wall, still concealed in the darkness. From the light across the alley, I knew he could see my figure. I twirled my boomerang in my paws as I continued, "Bin' a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe." I walked into the light. "Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Bunny!" He said, his voice a courageous tone. He leaned against his staff innocently, but the look in his eyes spoke a different story. "You're not still mad about that, are you?"

Of course, I'm still mad at him! He almost destroyed my holiday with that stupid blizzard that he caused. It took me forever to repaint all of the eggs that he had broken. Easter was almost ruined that year because of that brat. How dare he ask me if I was still mad about that.

"Yes," I pointed my boomerang at him before observing it carefully. "But this is about something different. Fellas?"

The two yetis that I had brought with me rushed into the light and snatched up Jack by his hoodie. He shouted in protest, kicking and squirming as they stuffed him into a sack. Jack yelled in pain as he landed. His staff, sadly for him, didn't join him in the sack and he was defenceless. Then he yelled something strange.

"No! No! I can't go with you! Don't make me go with you! He'll hurt me! Let me out!" Jack's voice was full of fear and had lost its usual arrogance. He was never like this. He struggled against the sack like his life depended on it. The yetis seemed surprised at his reaction too and looked at me for orders.

"Take him to the pole, mates," I said, and one of the yetis pulled out a magic snow globe, shook it and threw it. The yeti tossed the screaming sack into it, gesturing for me.

"Nah, mates. I'll see ya at the pole." I tapped my foot twice and a hole appeared in front of me. I dropped inside my shortcut to the pole.

 **Jack's POV:**

Bunny was bringing me straight to the people who I wanted to avoid. And what did the Guardians want with me? After decades of ignoring me?

The yetis that shoved me into the sack had probably rebroken my ankle and, to make matters worse, I didn't have my staff to heal myself. I wouldn't be surprised if Bunny had left my staff back in that alley. He hated me enough to do it.

I considered telling them about Pitch and his threat. Maybe I could get their protection? No, then the Guardians would see me as weak, helpless… pitiful. I couldn't even stand the thought of it. I'll just be my usual arrogant, confident, troublemaking self and they won't suspect anything.

I was suddenly thrown, perhaps out of the portal, and rolled onto the stone floor. I let out a yell as I landed, biting my lip before I cried out in pain from my ankle. Instead, I panted hard as the and was knocked from my lungs. I heard the chatter of fairies, North's strong Russian accent and the tinkling of bells. Great, the pole.

"He's here! Quiet!" North's voice said. I lifted up the sack's lip with my hand. Two elves stood in the mouth and when they saw me, darted away. I was left with the view of North, an excited Sandman and Tooth, who was chattering to her fairies before she turned to me. I pulled myself out as North opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!"

I pushed the sack off my head as glanced around the pole. North had a huge smile on his face and it might have been… welcoming? Sandman looked pleased to me, not something I got often from the Guardians. Tooth looked beside herself with excitement as she hovered next to North with a beaming smile.

"Whoa…" I whispered, "You've got to be kidding me."

I felt two sets of hairy hands clasp around my shoulders and lifted me up.

"Hey, hey! Put me down." They dropped me, and I hopped slightly on my not broken foot. To my relief, my staff was lying on the ground next to the sack. I kicked it up to my hand and tapped my ankle gently with the tip, and the pain subsided. I tested it out and there was nothing. It was healed.

"I hope the Yetis treated you well," North said. I gave a laugh as I leaned my staff on my shoulder. As I walked towards them, one of the yetis brushed my back so I flicked his hand away with my arm.

"Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." My voice dripped with obvious sarcasm. But North just smiled like I was serious.

"Oh good. That was my idea."

Then he introduced the others to me. Bunny, Tooth then Sandy.

Bunny, to absolutely nobody's surprise, ignored me, Tooth took a close interest to my teeth and Sandy gave me a friendly nod.

"I must have done really bad to get you four together," I mused aloud as I turned my head to face them. "Am I on the naughty list?"

"On naughty list?" North asked with a laugh. "You hold the record. But, no matter. We are wiping clean the slate." He brushed his hand over his _naughty_ tattoo.

"How come?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Ah, good question," Bunny said pointedly. North ignored him.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now, you are Guardian!" North threw his hands up and two yetis join him by his sides, each holding up a wooden torch, the tops full of flames. Elves with instruments began playing a loud tune.

What? Me, a Guardian? After all I had done, after all the trouble I had caused, they chose me? No, I couldn't be a Guardian after what Pitch said to me. I wouldn't be a Guardian even if I didn't have a threat hanging over my head. They are always so uptight and serious.

North continued towards me, thrusting his hands into the air as frost styled banners rolled out from the walls and elves piled out with all kinds of instruments. I backed away from the commotion, only to realise that there were elves and yetis coming towards me from behind. They backed me onto a piece of stone beneath me had an elegant G carved into it.

I felt someone tugging at my pant legs. I looked down to see an elf pointing at my bare feet then at a pair of blue pointy-toed boots. Ha, no. No one can put me in boots. I looked up at North, who was now holding a large and heavy-looking book. Sandy gave me a friendly smile and Bunny rolled his eyes.

I refuse to become a Guardian, and no one will make me! I held my staff high above my head and slammed it into the ground, ice patterns spread across the stone, elves and yetis blasted away from me. The four Guardians stared at me with a very startled look on their faces.

"What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?" I demanded, elbowing past the yetis. North laughed long and hard, looking around at his fellow Guardians like it was a clear joke.

"Of course you do."

"Look, this is all very flattering, but you don't want me," I said, using my staff to hoist myself onto the table near the controls, "You're all hard work and deadlines, while I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." I walked along a table as I spoke, gesturing with my free hand.

Tooth came towards me, placing her hand on my shoulder gently. "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." She flew over to the globe covered in tiny yellow lights and continued. "Each of those lights is a child."

North carried on for her. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

Great, they weren't convinced. Plan B then. "No, no. No offence." I threw them an apologetic look.

Bunny bounded towards me. "How-how-how is that not offence?" He stammered. "I mean, what does this clown know about bring joy to children."

A smirk played on my lips. "Ever heard of a snow day?" I turned to face the rabbit. "I know its no hard boiled egg but kids like what I do."

Bunny responded instantly. "But none of them believe in you, do they? You're invisible, mate. See, it's like you don't even exist."

Wow, uh, that was harsh. It showed on my face briefly before I wiped it off and replaced it with an innocent expression.

Tooth zipped over to Bunny, who was smiling in my defeat. "Bunny, enough!"

I stepped forward, a forgiving/understanding smile on my face. "No, no, the kangaroo's right."

I swear I could almost see the steam coming from his sensitive ears. "The what? What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate."

Bunny approached me, a dangerous expression on his face. I stood my ground, glaring up at him. "Oh, this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

His face was inches from mine, but I didn't back down. "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

"Bunny, if you don't want me here, then I'll leave. As I said, I don't want to be a Guardian. Or, more specifically, I don't want to be like you."

If I had offended Bunny, he didn't show it. "You act like you're so brave, but you know you're not. Why don't you tell the others about it?"

The grin dropped from my face. "W-what do you mean?"

"When the yetis stuffed ya into the sack, you yelled that _he would hurt you._ Who's he, Jack?"

I forced a confused look on my face. "He? Did I say he?" I gave a weak, unconvincing chuckle. I couldn't say that he had misheard me. He had the ears of, well, a bunny.

"I distantly heard what ya said, mate," Bunny said. My knuckles turned white as I tightened the grip on my staff. Tooth flew over, worry on her face.

"Jack, just tell us! We can help you!"

"No, you can't!" I blurted out before slamming my hand over my mouth.

Worry grew on all of their faces, and I wouldn't blame them. Barely anything scared me and here I was, scared.

Bunny's face softened, and he placed a furry paw on my shoulder. "Look, I know you're scared, but like Tooth said, we can help but only if you tell us."

I looked up at him, mentally debating with myself on whether to open up or shut up. But, in the end, I chose…

 **Sorry guys! CLIFFHANGER! Please remember to review what you think of this story and stay tuned to find out what Jack picks! Will he open up to the Guardians or will he keep quiet? If you want to review what you think he should pick, please don't hesitate to do so. Any ideas for the story are greatly appreciated. This chapter is a bit too long, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for the support guys. I couldn't do it without you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ice vs Darkness

**Darkness vs Ice**

 **Jack's POV:**

In the end, I chose to tell them. Maybe they would protect me from Pitch, as they were much more powerful than me. Of course, I was probably making Pitch much angrier at me, but I couldn't live my life with Pitch's threats hanging over my head.

From the corner of my eye, I saw an open window. A chance to escape! No, I need to tell them. Maybe they could help me. It's alright to ask for help sometimes, right?

"Believe it or not," I said, "Pitch Black has been talking to me."

"What?" Three of the guardians answered in union (except Sandy, of course). North looked at Bunny in the eyes and patted his belly. Secret code maybe? But the way Bunny scowled back at him made me think that Bunny was wrong, and North was right.

I told them the story from where I was lying on the roof and my staff was taken away by the shadows to the actual part where Pitch talked to me, warning me. I couldn't help it, but my voice shook as I recalled it.

"Dark tendrils?" North asked when I finished. "That certainly sounds like Pitch. But we haven't seen him in centuries. Why all of sudden he come after you?"

"I don't know!" I said. "He warned me to stay away from you, but I guess I'm probably in more danger now since I'm here."

"Listen, mate. It's better that you're here now. That way, we can protect you from whatever Pitch wants with you." Bunny said gently.

I was not used to this. The Guardians were actually being _nice_ to me. I bet they saw me as a weak little boy begging for their help. I don't need their protection! I've been fine for three hundred years and I didn't need their help. Or did I? Who knows how long Pitch has been watching me for. Perhaps it was good timing that they came along.

And the fact that they wanted me to be a Guardian was stupid! They know what I care about, and responsibility and rules were not the answer. Me? A Guardian? What a joke. They must understand that making me one of them was a joke too. I'd never get anything done, particularly in their headquarters. Can you imagine the amount of trouble I could cause here in the pole? Or in Bunny's warren? I think I'm saving them a heap of effort by turning down their 'huge-honour' offer.

I shook my head. "I don't think it's better, Bunny. What if Pitch caught me? I'd be in bigger trouble with him than I already was."

Tooth dashed over to me, her face a bit too close to mine. "That's the thing, Jack. He won't catch you if you stay here with us."

"Can you promise that?" I asked, twirling my staff in my hand.

Sandy nodded enthusiastically, a pair of hands in a thumbs up gesture appearing above his head in the golden sand.

"No, I think I'll leave. I don't want you guys to suffer Pitch's threat," I said. The Guardians looked appreciative of me.

North gave a hearty laugh, then said with his thick Russian accent, "it nice that you care about us much, Jack, but we can guarantee your safety. As long as you with us, we shall keep you safe."

Wow, they actually think I care about them. I just want to leave this stupid place before Pitch realises where I am. I don't know Pitch very well, but I know he's the Nightmare King. That means he can reach me in my nightmares! I'm not safe from him unless I do what he says. _Stay away from the Guardians_.

Suddenly black sand appeared around us, swirling like a storm. The Guardians backed together, me included, and prepared to fight. Bunny with his boomerangs, Tooth with her fairies, North with two swords, Sandy with a golden whip and me with my staff.

Pitch's cold voice echoed around the chamber, then he formed, his golden yellow eyes looking directly at me. "Hello, Guardians."

"Pitch," North snarled.

"What do ya want?" Bunny snapped.

Pitch chuckled, making my blood freeze. "I only want to ask a question. To Jack."

"You leave him alone!" Tooth shouted. "He told us everything!"

"Everything, Jack?" Pitch's voice bounced around the room. "You ignored my warning, Jack?"

Why did this scare me so much? I haven't been this scared since… well, the night I became Jack Frost. I was right. They couldn't protect me. No one could. I should have left when I had the chance. I should have flown right out that window. But Pitch wasn't done.

"And you, North? You ignored my warning?"

The rest of us froze. Nothing moved except Tooth's wings and her fairies. North was warned? He was the one who ordered Bunny to get me!

North ignored the looks we were giving him. "What do you want, Pitch?"

"Oh, I want what you have… to be believed in."

I related to that. I've always wanted to be believed in, to be seen. Not just be a saying. _Jack Frost nipping at your nose_. It was all that people knew me by, and that was just a simple saying. Pitch understood what it was like not to be believed in.

"If you were believed in, the whole world would be just fear!" Bunny yelled.

Pitch smiled cruelly, aiming it unmistakably at me. "What would happen if your little winter spirit was believed in? If he became stronger? Would the world turn to frost?"

I looked at Bunny. He was the only one who could tell Pitch what I would do if I was believed in, and he hated my guts. "No!" Bunny protested uncertainly. "The world wouldn't turn to frost if he – when he… becomes a Guardian."

Even I could tell that wasn't sincere. No one knew what would happen to me if I was believed in. I was already a handful when I wasn't believed in. Imagine the pranks and trouble I could cause with that kind of power. Bunny would hate that.

The Nightmare King laughed. "See! You're not even sure if you want Jack as a Guardian!"

Suddenly, the Guardians flew into action. Bunny hurled his twin boomerangs at Pitch, who narrowly missed them by disappearing into the shadows. When Pitch appeared again, North lunged at him, swinging his blades wildly. Sandy whipped the sand that formed the dreaded nightmares horses Pitch used to change his dreams, which exploded each time. Tooth dived towards Pitch with nothing up her tiny fists. She didn't land a hit on him, but she forced him back into another shadow.

Only I spotted him again. He was lurking in a corner, out of sight in the shadow. I shot a blast of winter magic from my staff, which Pitch blocked with a wall of black sand. The sand engulfed my ice, and it froze like a statue. Despite his situation, Pitch shot me a smirk, then disintegrated into black grains of sand and swept out the window.

"Come on!" I yelled. "We have to get him!"

They all nodded in agreement and we all made our way to the sleigh. Of course, I could fly, but Tooth insisted that I stuck near them. The elves and yetis rushed to set up the sleigh with the magical reindeer but managed to in record time.

"Buckle up!" North yelled. Bunny checked around the seat frantically.

"B-buckle up? Where's the seatbelt on this thing?" He demanded.

North laughed, "There are no seatbelts." Then he yanked a lever and we took off into the air after Pitch, who was riding one of his nightmares. Even though the sleigh was going at incredible speed, it wasn't fast enough to catch Pitch. I used the wind to keep my balance on the sides of the sleigh and aimed my staff at the nightmare, then summoned my magic to launch an icy shard.

The horse Pitch was on crumbled to dark sand and he tumbled through the sky. He was immediately caught by another nightmare. He turned to us, his golden eyes burning with absolute loathing. I shot him a winning grin, just to annoy him.

"You want to play, Jack?" Pitch yelled, thrusting his hands into the air. Dark storm clouds filled the sky, rumbling with thunder. Nightmares gathered behind their master and melded together in a towering tidal wave. They fell in on the sleigh. North commanded the reindeer to dart out of the way and I shot magic ice at the closest ones.

Bunny began to toss his boomerangs at the dark horses, killing three or four before they returned to him. Tooth stayed in the sleigh with North, who was directing his sleigh to run into the horses, but wielded one of his giant blades and swung it at the approaching nightmares. Sandy was floating on a cloud of golden dust, and lashing his identical whips at the horses, taking out three with each hit.

Me? Well, I went after Pitch. Stupid, I know, but I knew I take him. He was hiding behind his attacking horses, riding on a larger nightmare.

"Pitch!" I yelled. Pitch turned from watching the Guardians to me, a smirk on his lips. Anger roared in my ears. I flew forward, a column of ice magic bursting from my staff. It shot straight through the horse he was on and it imploded beneath him. But he floated there.

He raised his hands and tendrils of dark sand, like the ones from the alley, curled down his arms and shot towards me. Electric blue ice flew out to meet it, blocking it from getting any closer to me. I gritted my teeth, summoning all the magic I had and focusing it on that wall. It edged closer to Pitch.

Pitch was struggling to push back, probably because he had so many other nightmares at work. From the corner of my eye, I saw nightmare after nightmare crumbles to dust. His power increased with each nightmare and the wall crept closer to me.

My staff trembled in my hands and, for a second, I feared it would snap from the strain. But I didn't give up. I pushed harder, willing all the strength I had to fight back. My staff grew a thin layer of frost, like protection, and glowed a faint blue.

 **Pitch's POV:**

I could tell the winter spirit before me was weakening. His staff glowed, his arms trembled from the effort and his normally bright blue eyes grew weary from all the power he was using. I didn't know that the boy had so much strength in him.

I was forced to take power from my nightmares, but I couldn't take it all. Something had to keep the Guardians busy while I duelled Jack. And if they came to help… I would certainly lose.

I needed to keep pushing him so that either he would give in, or his staff would. I willed more nightmares to collapse to join me, and my darkness forced Jack's ice back. He strained against it, his arms were clearly quivering now. His teeth were gritted like he was using every last bit of strength to fight me.

Sweat popped from his forehead and slid down his face. Then I felt it. The very thing I lived for. Fear. The boy radiated it so powerfully that I felt refreshed, like new. Sand swirled around my arms, thicker than before and threw itself at the wall that was approaching Jack. Nightmares formed and ran at the wall, pushing it back further.

Then it happened. Jack clutched his staff so tight and forced so much power upon it that it couldn't take it. The white-haired boy's staff snapped in two and fell from his grip.

"Jack!" The Tooth Fairy yelled his name, but there was nothing she could do. She was too far away to help him.

Jack plummeted through the sky and, without the power of his staff, he had no chance regaining his control over the wind. Besides, he was winded from his battle with me and the breaking of his beloved staff wouldn't have helped. There was no way my nightmares would let the Guardians get near him, so I was his only chance.

I willed my nightmare to race after the falling boy. It caught him on its back, tendrils securing him there, and it became clear that Jack had passed out from exhaustion. The Guardians yelled at me, ordering me to give their precious winter spirit back and I only laughed. They must know I wouldn't give him back. I warned North to stay away, and he ignored me. This is what he gets.

The nightmare and I flew down to the town beneath us. I had to find Jack's staff. Even though it was broken and probably useless for the boy, he would still obey me if I threatened it. But there was no time. The Guardians came thundering after me, so I melted into the shadow of a nearby alleyway with the nightmare horse.

Oh Jack, the fun we will have.

 **Sorry if this is late guys! I've been pretty busy with school starting and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would really appreciate some reviews! I've got two so far, and one is from myself (Sad, I know). Just send a quick smiley face, or an idea, anything helps. Please review so I can continue the story, I just need some support here guys. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: Captured

_One week later…_

 **Jack's POV:**

It had felt like forever since I woke up in Pitch's prison, but I knew it had only been a few days. I woke up bound to a brick wall by black tendrils. My head throbbed, my muscles ached and I was exhausted. I had slept for who knows how long, but nightmares had plagued my dreams. I'm not going to repeat what I saw.

Each time Pitch visited me in my cold, dark prison, I told myself the same thing. _He's done enough. He won't hurt you again_. Each time I was wrong. So horribly wrong.

Each day, Pitch came up with new ways to hurt me. He beat me with his staff, chained me to the floor and kicked me, ordered his fearling horses to bite me, gave me horrible nightmares, continuously told me how weak and forgettable I was, you name it. And I didn't have the strength to fight him off.

Each day brought more pain, more agony, more torture… but no Guardians. I was hanging onto the hope that the Guardians were searching for me, but that hope was wavering. Pitch could sense it too, and reminded me that no Guardians were coming for me. But I didn't believe him, of course. He was the Nightmare King, the boogieman, Pitch Black and my torturer.

My body was littered with cuts and bruises so that every movement pained me. My throat was raw and my voice almost gone from the screaming I had done. On my right eye was a purplish-black blotch from when Pitch punched me in the face. My once white hair was now a matted ugly brown colour from the dried blood. My blue hoodie was stained with blots of blood and was in tatters from the fearlings' biting. My pants weren't much better.

I hung in my usual sleeping place, slumped against a musty brick wall, where my wrists were bound together by tendrils of darkness that dug into my sensitive flesh. I didn't have the strength to pull myself up, even though my arms pulsed to be freed. I couldn't help but wince at the bloody, possibly infected, cuts I saw between the holes in my pants.

I could hear footsteps approaching my prison and, despite knowing that it could never be them, I silently prayed it was the Guardians. But no, only the voice I dreaded spoke.

"Jack, you seem bothered…"

My eyes searched wearily for the source as I felt a shiver go down my spine. Then I found him, dressed in his usual flowing black robe and watching me with glowing golden eyes.

A smile pulled at his lips as he saw the pathetic state I was in, just like he always did. He absolutely relished the fact that I was so weak, trapped and scared. He savoured every scream and every cry he got out of me. It made me feel sick.

"Oh Jack, what's with the look? Not happy to see me?" His voice dripped with fake sympathy.

My scratchy voice shook as I managed an answer. "N-no one c-could b-be h-happy t-to s-see you…"

Pitch took a few paces closer to me. I pulled away, using the limited energy I had to get as far as I could. But there was nowhere to go. It was just a brick wall behind me. Pitch smiled at my feeble efforts like he always did.

"Jack, you should know better then that." He reached out towards my face. His thin fingers with long, pointed nails crept around my cheek. I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him anymore. I hated him. I didn't know that I could hate someone as much as I hated Pitch. I didn't know how much more torture I could take. I wanted to die, but I was an immortal. Could I even die?

"Look at me, Jack," Pitch said softly. I didn't move, my head still turned. I didn't want to look, not at the man who snapped my staff. "Look at me."

 **Pitch's POV:**

Finally, he answered in his shaky voice. "N-no chance."

"Look at me," I said, firmer now. He didn't move, his head tilted down and away. I cupped his pale face and lifted it to face me. His eyes were squeezed shut like he was trying to block me out. That made me angry.

I wanted to see those innocent blue eyes. The ones he refused to show me. From the centuries that I lived for, I discovered that even the strongest person couldn't hide the fear in their eyes. No matter how hard they tried, their eyes were the true window to how they felt.

I caressed his cheek gently with my thumb, enjoying the feeling of the beaten boy tensing. I slid my fingers down his cheek then gripped his bruised chin tightly, earning a yelp of pain from him but he kept his eyes firmly closed. I dug my nails into his tender flesh and drew blood. He yelled in pain and his blue eyes flew open.

There it was. Those blue orbs quivered with fear. Jack's powerful fear.

He struggled in his restraints, trying to throw my hand off. More black sand appeared and secured him, holding him against the wall. I rubbed his new wounds, spreading a thin layer of blood on his cheeks and chin.

"You know it's pointless to fight it, Jack," I told the straining boy. "And you know what happens to winter spirits that don't behave."

Jack's eyes grew wide. "P-please n –"

But I had already willed his chains to tighten around his neck.

 **Jack's POV:  
** I choked and spluttered, clawing weakly against the constricting tendrils. Everything was going dark when the chains loosened around my neck. I collapsed at his feet, rolling onto my side and began sucking in air.

Pitch moaned above me. "Mm, Jack! I am constantly astonished at how addicting your fear is. I feel as if I could beat all four of the Guardians with only your fear. How ironic is that?"

I didn't reply. Could he actually be planning to use me against the Guardians? He prodded me in the chest with his foot roughly. "Jack! Answer me!"

I opened my mouth to answer, despite my protesting throat, but only a squeak came out. I couldn't speak. He had broken my voice. Would I ever sound like my old cheerful self again? Or was I doomed to a raw throat and scratchy voice?

"Aw, Jack, cat got your tongue?" Pitch asked. "I'll let you sleep on it. That voice better is fixed by the time you wake up. Your fear isn't as intoxicating without the screaming."

The sick bastard. Couldn't he see I'm in enough agony? Can't he see I'm humiliated enough? He just keeps going. Pushing me further and further. Just imagining what he wants me to be like when he's finished makes me shudder.

"W-wake up?" I rasped, my efforts sending my throat on fire.

"Yes, wake up, Jack. You're going into a little sleep."

I wanted to move, to fight back, to yell back, to do anything. But I couldn't. Every little movement hurt. I couldn't fight the black sand that was climbing towards me or stop it from wrapping around my nose and mouth.

Everything went black.

 **Tooth's POV:**

It had been days since our fight with Pitch and his nightmares, and Jack was still missing. We had searched all over but there was no sign of him. Just thinking about what Pitch was doing to him sent a shiver up my spine.

All four of us had gathered in the pole again after an unsuccessful mission to find Jack.

"Nothing?" I asked North. He shook his head sadly.

"No sign of him," said Bunny.

I turned to Sandy hopefully, but he also shook his head. A pair of thumbs pointing down appeared over his head. I felt like crying. This wasn't fair! Jack was innocent and was only missing because of us. Why him?

North noticed my head droop. "We'll find him, Tooth. I promise."

"But our promises haven't been very genuine lately," I said tearfully. My fairies flew over to me, chattering in our special language.

"Look," said Bunny, "we need to address the elephant in the room here."

Sandy looked confused. An elephant appeared over his head next to a question mark. I nudged him.

"Not literally an elephant," I whispered. He mouthed _oh_ and nodded. North winced, knowing that Bunny was talking about him.

"Bunny, can't we do this later?" North asked.

Bunny looked suddenly outraged. "No! We need to do this now, mate! Just tell us why you didn't say about Pitch's warning!"

I darted over to Bunny and placed my hand on his furry shoulder. 'Bunny, calm down."

"No, Tooth, I won't! North should have told us! If he did, maybe we would have been more prepared! Maybe…maybe Jack would still be here."

I wanted to disagree and defend North, but I knew Bunny was right. We would have been more prepared to fight Pitch if North had told us about the threat. Whatever Jack was going through… was North's fault.

 **I'm not getting any more reviews so I'm sorry that it had to come to this. Unless I get at least ten reviews, not including the ones I have already, I will not be continuing this story. Please don't hate me for it, but I feel like no one cares about it. Thank you for continuing on my story and please review. I don't want to quit it, but I need support.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**Jack's POV:**

 _In a nightmare…_

I was running alone in the darkness. No moon, no stars, no light of any kind to protect me. My hand was empty, but I couldn't even remember when I had my staff last. I called out.

"Bunny? North? Sandy? Tooth?"

But I got no reply. I kept running, the cold biting at my bare feet. Then I heard something. Faint, yes, but it was something. I sprinted towards it, the need of seeing someone familiar killing me. My footsteps echoed around me, bouncing off the walls.

"Hey! Hello? Anyone?" I hear my voice getting louder. Echoing around me like I was in a train tunnel. The floor beneath my bare feet changed from gravel to smooth concrete, but I didn't care. I had to find the source of that noise. Maybe it was one of the Guardians? Someone to lead me into the light?

I ran faster, blindly into the blackness. Then I saw it. Light.

Every part of my body ached for a rest, but I forced myself along. When I reached it, I saw Bunny with his back to me. Relief flooded over me.

"Bunny! I've never been so happy to –" I began, but he spun around.

"Happy?" He snarled. "You're _happy_ that you ruined my holiday?! Of course, ya are. That's who ya are, Frost."

"W-what? What are you talking about?" I backed away from him. His furry face fumed worst then I had ever seen before.

"Don't ya play dumb with me. Ya ruined everythin'! I shouldn't be surprised. That's what Jack Frost does. Ruins everything he touches," he said coldly.

"B-but I-I…" I trail off, my voice breaking too much to answer. Bunny had never been this rough with me before. What have I done to make him so angry?

"And considerin' I trusted ya enough to help me, what do ya do? Mess it up! Like ya always do! Ya can't do anything right. Never 'ave, never will."

I drop to my knees with his words, like they weighed a ton. "I-I'm s-sorry…"

"Ya only sorry for yaself. If ya ask me, ya deserved losing ya staff. I can't bring it back, Frost. Even if I could, I wouldn't."

My hand closed around nothing. Bunny broke my staff… The only thing that meant something to me… was gone.

"They told me that ya deserved forgiveness. Ya deserve nothing. No friends, no family, no purpose, no belief," said Bunny. "Oh wait. Ya never had 'em in the first place."

His words hit me like a waterfall of pain. He reminded me of everything I didn't have, everything I wished I had, all in a few sentences. Even though I didn't know what I did to upset him, guilt flooded into me. It could have been anything. I've done a lot to anger him.

But he wasn't finished. "I can't believe ya almost became a Guardian. We'd be a joke if ya had! All the other spirits wouldn't take us seriously for years. I'm glad Manny came to his senses before we allowed ya in, Frost. Saved us mountains of embarrassment that ya were kicked out."

I stayed silent, allowing every word to hit me like a powerful blow. His words circled in my head. _'No friends, no family, no belief, no purpose…"_

He was right. I didn't deserve anything. I was nothing but a troublemaker who cared for myself only. I caused trouble for everyone I met. Everything he said… that was all I deserved.

 **This is only a small chapter because I still haven't gotten my request. Guys, please. I don't want to quit this story, but I really need your reviews. Just a quick hi or a smiley face. It doesn't need to be long. Also, shoutout to Eyeless Zach and sparklehannah, whose reviews are the only reason I wrote this. Thanks guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

**Pitch's POV:**

Fear and power washed over me as the winter spirit sobbed in his sleep.

"No… please…" he murmured in his cracking voice.

It was enough. I snapped my fingers and my tendrils untied themselves from the boy. He awoke immediately, terrified and shaking. With one glance at me, he winced and curled into a ball, shielding his head with his bruised hands.

"Nice sleep, Jack?" I ask. He cringed at my voice, and a new wave of fear reached me. I inhaled sharply before leaning down. I wrap my fingers around his skinny wrist and pull it away from his face. He's too weak to resist, but there is still a bit of effort to keep his face hidden. His lips were moving slightly like he was reciting something.

His voice was barely a whisper. He didn't want me to hear him.

"Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream."

Those three words. Over and over again. Aw, the poor thing needed to remind himself that the nightmare I gave him was not real. That Bunnymund didn't think of him like that. That he didn't have nothing. Well, there's plenty more where that came from.

"Please… leave me alone…" Jack's frail voice whimpered.

I run my slender finger up his forehead and into his bloodstained hair. He flinched at my touch, but I did nothing to harm him. My plan was working. This spirit was a child compared to the rest of us. The Guardians protected children. What would they do if one was terrified of them?

Jack Frost was my ticket to victory.

 **North's POV:**

"I am sorry that I did not tell, but I did not get chance," I said **(A/N: I'm trying to imitate his Russian accent so don't judge my grammar)**. But my fellow Guardians still looked furious.

"Sorry don't cut it!" Bunny snapped back.

"He's right! Jack is at Pitch's mercy, and we know Pitch doesn't have any of that!" Tooth said. "I can't bear to think about what he could be going through right now!"

"We'll save him!" I assured. Multiple symbols and signs flashed above Sandy's head. But I ignored them.

I already knew it was my fault. I was warned, but I didn't say anything to the others. If I had acted differently, maybe we'd still have the winter spirit. Maybe the other Guardians wouldn't hate me.

I had to find Jack. It was the least I owed him. He had only been missing for a few days. But a lot can happen in a few days. He is with Pitch, after all.

I don't know if I can ever get Jack to trust me again. Trust the Guardians again. We promised to protect him from Pitch, but we did the opposite. Got distracted and let Pitch get away with the boy. And now he was going through who knows what.

Then I flash back to that fight. Jack falling through the sky, then the nightmare horse catching him. His staff was left to fall. Pitch didn't go after it. He didn't have time because we were too close.

It could still be in that town.

 **This isn't one of my best chapters, but its something. I know it's probably late but its here now. I'll certainly try harder to post more regularly, but no promises. I've got more reviews and I'm really happy so thank you to everyone who contributed. You guys are amazing. Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hope

**North's POV:**

I knew it must still be there. It had to be. Jack's staff, one of his very few belongings, had to be in that same town. But it was certainly snapped in two. He put too much strain on it and it snapped in half. That's why Jack fell after all. He needs it to control the wind and his powers and without it, he was just a boy. A boy that must be going through hell right now.

I told the others of my idea. They were still angry at me and refused to talk to me. After a bit of convincing and a few glares, I shared with them. It seemed hopeless, but they thought it was better then nothing. Jack needed our every attempt.

We're coming for the staff.

-Time Skip-

We're at the town where we fought Pitch. It brought back disturbing memories, but I pushed those aside for Jack's sake. His staff still had to be here somewhere.

"Where d'ya think we start," asks Bunny.

"Just search everywhere," replies Tooth. She was taking this the hardest. She could barely keep herself afloat and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She darts around the streets faster then I've seen her move in a while, scouring the corners and the alleys.

Sandy has his sand in lots of different forms, all of them disappearing under the rubbish bins and cars looking for the staff. Bunny's hopping around, his eyes focused on the floor for the staff. I get to work, using my superior strength to lift up things to look under them.

Then we hear cold, hard laughter. My head shot up and found the source of the voice. It was the Nightmare King himself. Pitch.

"I suppose you're looking for the same thing as me?" he asks. It's a rhetorical question, so none of us moves. Glares, scowls and snarls were on each of our faces.

"Bugger off, Pitch," says Bunny boldly. "Ya don't have no business here."

Pitch shook his head, a grin plastered onto his face. "No, no, I do, Bunnymund. Poor Jack needs his staff, even if it's just two pieces of a broken stick."

Tooth reacted first. With an enraged scream, she flew at Pitch with just her fists. He didn't move fast enough, and her fist connected with his nose. But she didn't stop. Her fists just kept flying at him. One after another. Again and again.

"Tell. Me. Where. He. IS!" she yelled. Pitch lost his balance and fell backwards. "I would! But I'm hardly done with your pathetic winter spirit. You should hear him scream. It's almost musical!"

Before Tooth could get another hit on him, Pitch vanished into a nearby shadow. When she turned around, she was breathing hard, her eyes wild. Her fists were still clenched, as if ready to attack anyone or anything that crossed her.

"Bloody hell, sheila," exclaimed Bunny. "That was brilliant."

But she flew straight over to me and sobbed into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her, careful not crush her wings. "I hate this. I hate being so... so powerless." She sobs.

"I know," I say. "But we'll have him back soon. This, I swear."

Then I felt a tap at my leg. I look down to see Sandy. But he was acting strangely. The golden sand guardian bounced from foot to foot. A huge smile on his face. This had to be good. He couldn't be so happy after what happened if he hadn't found something.

"What is it, old friend?" He tugged on my trouser leg and led me over to a dark alley. And there, lying in the middle of the gap, was the two pieces of Jack's staff. They looked completely ordinary, with none of the usual blue light or magical ice. It was strange, seeing it without the laughing winter spirit carrying it.

Bunny hopped over to it and picked them up. "Mate, I don't think we can fix it. It's completely broken."

Three symbols flashed over Sandy's head. A rotary phone, a snowflake, then a question mark. "You think we could call Jack through it?" asked Tooth. Even she seemed more hopeful now that the staff was here. Tooth took one half of the staff **(A/N: haha, that rhymed. OK, please continue)** and tried fitting it to the other half, where it had snapped. It fitted perfectly together, like a puzzle piece.

"Jack," she whispered. "Are you there?"

 **Jack's POV:**

Pitch had finally left me alone. I don't know where he went, but I could finally have some time when I'm not screaming in agony. Sure, every part of my body aches when I move or breathe, but it's better then being tortured for fear.

I couldn't sleep. No, every time I tried, I had awful nightmares that made me wake up screaming or crying. So I just sat there and drifted off into thought. All the pranks I pulled on the other spirits. The snow days. The thought of my old happy self, where I could laugh like nobody's business. Where I couldn't remember the last time I was in pain.

The faces of my victims when I tossed snowballs at them. Even those nights I felt empty inside, because of how alone I was, didn't seem so bad now. Now I was barely ever alone, and I was being tortured by the King of Nightmares himself because he found it _funny._

"Jack..."

My name! I'm Jack! Oh, I must be going crazy. No one could be here, I was alone. The voice echoed around my mind. I faintly recognised it, but I couldn't remember where from. Its been too long since I've talked to anyone that's not Pitch, and he mostly laughed at me.

"Are you there?" the voice asked again. It's feminine. Is it the angel of death, here to finally let me leave this poor, sad story that is my life?

"Yes, I am," I say aloud. "Who is it?" **(A/N: Sorry guys, he sounds like he on the phone.)**

"Guys, guys! He can hear me! It's Jack!" the voice got louder, and she was laughing. Maybe crying. Perhaps both,

I recognised the voice now. It's Tooth! She can talk to me. Maybe there is hope for getting out of here now.

 **Yeah, so I'm not quitting on this site I've decided. Sorry, guys, that it took so long. Please forgive me. Just a warning that I'm going to be updating faster on Wattpad, but there will be updates on here too. Thanks for reading. For faster updates, go onto Wattpad and look up my username "Itz_Katie013" and my story "A Scared Snowflake" should be there.**


	9. Chapter 9: Thrown Off Course

**Jack's POV:**

Its impossible to believe this. Tooth and the Guardians can talk to me! That means they can probably find me, right?

A warm feeling shot through my banged-up body. I haven't felt this way since… well, forever. How am I meant to know what it means? I can't remember the last time I felt like this. Even though it feels like centuries, I know it hasn't been.

I searched my thoughts. It would help me pass the time if I could figure out what this warm feeling was called. It wasn't the rush of excitement I got from snowballing kids or freezing drinking fountains. But that was the rush I usually got. It could only be… the thought of hope. The thought of freedom…

The door to my cell is thrown open and Pitch Black, in his long robe, comes into the room. He looks absolutely furious.

"Jack, Jack, Jack…" he says, pacing back and forth.

"What?" I say, my voiceless raspy since he's let me rest my throat for a while. I'm beginning to feel a little like my old self now, especially after the warm rush. "Gotten bored of being a bastard and decided to beat up a defenceless teenager again?"

His head snaps towards me, more surprised then anything. He takes a few steps towards me, and I don't even flinch. Then I realize… I'm not afraid. He doesn't scare me anymore.

"What did you just say?" he says coldly.

"You heard me," I say.

"I did notice something different about you…" He crouches directly in front of me, his golden eyes aligned with my blue eyes. I didn't look away, not this time. Instead, I stared determinedly into him. I'm going to show him he can't scare me. Not anymore.

"The usual aura of fear you had… it's gone…" He reaches out to touch my face, but I edge out of his touch.

"Don't touch me," I spat. "Don't touch me ever again."

Pitch sighs and stands up. "Looks like the Guardians have managed to give you hope once again. I might just have to work harder this time, Jack."

Using the last bits of my strength, I pull myself to my feet using the restraints that resided on my wrists. I made sure the words I said were so confident that even I would believe them. "You can't break me, Pitch. No matter what you do, I'll always have hope. The Guardians will find me, and they will free me. And when they do, I'll inflict the same amount of pain that I gained here on you."

Pitch's hand snaked up my arm and rested on my shoulder blade. I chew on the inside of my cheek because that's where a large, purple bruise was, and Pitch knew it. He kept continuous eye contact with me the whole time. And I didn't look away.

"You think you'll believe that, but when I'm done with you," he laughed, "you won't even remember why you _ever_ believed in them. Because they aren't coming, Jack. I can't wait for the day when you wake up and realize that."

He dug his hand and his long, black nails into my bruise and I slide down the brick wall in order to get away. Screaming in agony. My heart thuds against my chest and I feel all my bravado vanish. So did the warm feeling. Gone as fast as it came. I felt the familiar cold and empty feeling take its place in my heart once again.

With a chuckle, he turned around and left me in the dark, cold room. Like he always did when he was satisfied with my pain.

You know, maybe I was wrong. So what if the Guardians can talk to me? That doesn't mean they're coming, or that they can even find me. And besides, they lost me once. Even if they do get here, could they fight Pitch and his nightmares off? They couldn't once, so how could they next time.

Was it worth it, all the pain and misery, to keep the hope?

 **Hello loyal readers! Happy late new years, I guess. Unfortunately, my Wattpad account for this story isn't as popular as this one, but that's fine. I didn't put it as a very popular name. It's my fault, but that's cool. OK, enough about me. Thanks to all the fabulously fabulous people who reviewed. You guys are, like I said, fabulously fabulous.**

 **I think I'm broken, readers, because I feel so bad for Jack and yet I'm enjoying the stuff he's going through. Damn, I'm a horrible person, but you guys like it so I ain't gonna stop. Sorry, Jack. Majority overrules. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Ready

**Pitch's POV:**

As I pace around my hideout, my nightmares trailing after me in concern, I let myself ride my train of thought. I wondered if Jack was ready. He seems ready, but the last sprit I tried this with was never really the same.

I've pushed him, again and again, but he keeps getting hope. Next time he gives into exhaustion, I've made sure he'll have a nightmare about Ol' St Nick. One that is guaranteed to make him terrified of him. Just like he is now with Bunnymund. Maybe then he'll realise there's no hope.

But it still puzzled me. Where did his sudden burst of bravado come from? I replayed my encounter with the Guardians in my head over and over again. They wanted his staff, but for what? I only wanted it because Jack might need it if he survived his transformation. But they didn't have him. They didn't know how it worked. Why would they need it.

There's a loud, pained scream coming from his holding cell, and I inhaled the smell of Jack Frost's intoxicating fear. It's bitter, like he's more upset then afraid. But it was like this when he had the nightmare of Bunnymund.

I rush to the boy's cell, not wanting to miss his screams of agony. They make me feel so powerful, kind of like adrenaline. Which is why I might be able to finally defeat the Guardians. Finally put the world and its children back to the Dark Ages where I rule, and all hope is dead.

The winter spirit is curled up against the wall. Trying to stay warm, I don't know. His blood-stained hair and ripped clothes make me so proud of my work of him. Maybe he is ready. I have to be sure, or I will have to find another spirit to work on. I can't have Jack Frost, the boy who is so close that I can practically feel it, dying on me. I don't want to start again.

He sobs, muttering in unintelligible sleep talk. Waves of fear flood over me, reminding me of the old days when more children feared me. He's the first one in centuries.

I give him a sharp kick, straight to his stomach. "Jack!"

His eyes shot open, revealing that dim blue, but he struggled to get himself sitting up. I slide my hand through his blood-stained once white hair and yanked on it. He yelped, and his chained hand shot to his head. Then they slide down his face and cover his eyes at the sight of me, still sobbing.

I can't help but leer at him. He's ready. I know it.

"It's time, Jack," I say gently.

"T-Time for what?" he whispers.

"You'll see..." I say. I stand up.

With my eyes closed, I conjure all my magic, my dark sand and my nightmares. It slithers down my robes towards Jack, but I keep my eyes firmly closed.

Jack yells out, and I can hear chains dragging and clanking against each other. Fear hits me again and again. Poor Jack's terrified. He makes a gagging sound and it all stops.

I hope I did the ritual right.

When I open my eyes, Jack is standing up, the chains no longer on his wrists. But he's very different, and I am very happy. My plan, my effort, my time, my risks, everything was worth it.

Jack's blood-stained hair is now pitch (pun unintended) black. His usually very pale skin was darkened, so it looks yellowish grey. All his cuts, bruises and scars were gone from his flesh. His jumper is fixed, without the blood stains and holes, but is now black instead of blue. His eyes were back to their usual blue, but had a cold, hard look in them.

Oh Jack, the fun we will have.


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares 2

**This goes out to stiltsrosko, who asked for a perspective on Jack's nightmare before he turned. Thanks for your review. It made me feel really good about this story. I'm glad I caught you off guard. And don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this story. It's a short update, but I'm planning a much larger one next.**

Before he turned into Dark Jack…

 **Jack's POV:**

Once again, I walked through darkness. Nothing to light my way. I felt hollow inside like I was lost and hopeless. I fought back tears. This was nothing like the years I spent alone. It was more… lonely… if that's even possible.

"Is anyone out there?" I yell. Nothing. Shuddering breaths racked out of me and I felt more alone then ever. "Please!?"

I start running, my bare feet making padding sounds against the ground. The sounds seem to bounce around the walls and hit my ears, but I keep running.

"Jack?" I spin around and there's North. I don't know how he got there, but I don't care. I'm so happy that I run up to hug him. Something I didn't think I'd ever do. But when I do, he grabs my arms and throws me off of him. I hit the cold floor, the breath sucked out of me.

"Huh. It you." North says, his voice full of disgust. ( **Once again, trying to impersonate North's accent. Don't hate me** )

"North! Please, I'm lost and I–"

He cuts me off. "You deserve to be lost, Frost. That all you deserve. Nothing more."

"What…? But North–"

"Just shut up! You ruined enough of the Guardian's holidays. And you could not care less. I am surprised why Manny even wanted you. Heck, why he even created you."

I felt too weak to move, too many sobs were streaming out of me. If anything, I felt broken. I thought if any of the Guardians would help me, North would. He's Santa Claus, after all. The Guardian of Wonder.

"Don't play stupid with me, _boy_ ," spat North, still scowling at me. "Everyone knows that all you care about is yourself. Why you care what anyone else thinks of you?"

It hurt, like a punch to the face or maybe worse, and I knew personally what a punch to the face felt like. I never believed it before, but this much is true. Emotional pain hurts more then any physical pain ever could.

North hated me. No, he was disgusted with me. I hate it when people look at me like that like I were a pest. Sure, it was funny most the time. But when I was alone and had time to think about it was when it all hit me at once.

I needed to get away from him. Away from North. I couldn't stand that horrible hate-driven glare that he gave me, knowing that I did something to gain it.

I got the strength and pulled myself up, tears streaming from my face and took off into the darkness. I didn't know where I was going, but it was away from Pitch and that's all that matters to me.

"GET BACK HERE, COWARD!" yells North, but I don't stop. I've never been more afraid then I am now.


	12. Chapter 12: Changed

**Dark Jack's POV:**

The bruises and my soreness vanished as I stood up. Black sand slid off my body as I brushed it off. I couldn't even remember the nightmare. Or the sadness or hopelessness. No, I only felt one emotion. Pure hot anger.

I'm still shorter then Pitch, but I face him. Strands of my hair falls in front of my eyes. Its black. My whole hoodie is too. I feel… powerful, unlike ever before. I look into Pitch's golden eyes, the ones I hated for so long. The ones I feared to see.

His lip twitches, and they turn upwards into a smirk. My stomach boils with uncontrollable anger. I lunged at him, my hands on his shoulders, and I shove him back into a wall. My teeth are gritted as my mind swam through many, many ways I could get revenge.

"Feeling better Jack?" He asks, still smirking.

"What did you do to me?" I hiss. My whole body ached to hurt him. Punch him, kick him… beat him up just like he did to me.

"I made you stronger, Frost," he says. His golden eyes had a wild look in them. I couldn't recognise it. "I gave you what no one else could give you. Power."

I yell out, my hands balling his robes. I twist, throwing him into the wall with a sickening crack. Wait… it wasn't sickening. It was satisfying. Revenge felt so good, especially after all this time.

"I'm going to make you regret it," I spat. "You should never have messed with me! I said I'd make you feel my pain and I'm going to keep my promise. "

I walk over to him and I slam my foot into his gut. Again and again. He gave grunts and yells with every collision. Each time I did, a wave of revenge crashed into me, fuelling me. Finally, I punched him hard in the nose. Black blood trickles from it.

Breathing hard, I turn away and I walk out the door. Leaving him in pain and leaving an adrenaline-like feeling flowing through me. Satisfying revenge.

 **Pitch's POV:**

I watched as Dark Jack left me. I tried to sit up to wipe the blood from my face.

It almost worked. I turned one of Moon's good to-be Guardians evil. A creature fuelled on revenge. But he didn't work for me. He worked for himself.

Jack has been pushed to the edge, and he cracked, leaving him like this. A spirit who has more power then he could control. His power and a bit of my own, because what goes together then darkness and cold?

I failed, but maybe he could finish off the Guardians for me, then I could take him out. In this form, he should hate them too. Thanks to the hate dreams I gave him. I always have a backup plan.

 **Tooth's POV:**

I held Jack's staff in my hands. Something was horribly wrong. The light they had when we spoke to him was gone and replaced with darkness.

"What happening?" asks North.

"Ya think Pitch go to him?" says Bunny.

A series of symbols flash over Sandy's head. A snowflake, a knife and a grave. I shook my head frantically.

"No, he can't be dead. Don't even suggest that, Sandy!" I say.

Then where could he be? I ask myself. Most likely in Pitch's hideout, but Pitch hasn't been seen in centuries. So we don't know where it is. Ugh, I hate being so useless. Not knowing is the most awful feeling.

We do our own thing. I stare at the staff's black light, Bunny toys with his boomerangs, North polishes his sword and Sandy makes some golden sand figures. We need to think. Pitch would have given something away about his hideout, right?

Sandy starts tugging at North's pant leg, asking for his attention. North looks down at him, and one symbol appears in golden sand. A snowflake. His way to talk about Jack.

This gets all of our attention.

"What about him, mate?" asks Bunny. Sandy points up at a building's roof and my heart flutters with hope.

Standing there is Jack. He jumps off the building and lands easily in front of us. Except he looks different, more… evil. His hair is black, just like his hoodie. His eyes have a cold glare of hatred as he looks at us.

He gives a cold smile, showing all of the snow-white teeth I love. But I don't love them when he smiles like that.

He holds his hand out to me, clearly asking for the staff. "I believe that's mine."


	13. Chapter 13: Threats and Broken Promises

**Jack's POV:**

I hold out my hand to the Tooth Fairy. "I believe that's mine."

To my delight, she backs away. I saw briefly on her face that she was afraid. Or unsure of what happened to me. I'm still unsure myself, but I _love_ her reaction! She pulls my staff closer to herself.

"Jack… what's wrong with you?" she says hesitantly.

I tilt my head to the side in confusion, trying my best not to start laughing. "Nothing? Why would you ask that?"

Bunny also looks nervous as his eyes swept over my new appearance. "Uh, mate, you look… darker than usual."

I give a laugh, then smile at them all. "Oh, this? This is what happens when you start with Pitch Black for weeks on end. And no one comes to save you, no matter how much you believe and hope for it."

"Jack, we are sorry, but we could not find you–" started North, but I cut him off.

"No! No, you weren't! Because if you actually tried, you would have located me. You would have found me, because you're all Guardians!" Anger bubbles in my stomach as I remembered how long I hoped they'd find me. How long I waited for them to bust down the door to save me. "The Guardians can do _everything_! Give all the children hope and happiness and joy, because they deserve it. Good or bad, naughty or nice, the Guardians protect them."

Yes, I quoted the 'inspirational' speech thing North told me when he wanted me to join the Guardians. They talked about the goodness they did. But that's all it is and all it'll ever be.

Talk.

They can make as many promises as they want. They promised they'd keep me safe, that Pitch would never get me if I stayed. So I did. I trusted them with my life, I stayed and fought with them, I risked myself. Look where that got me.

I had stunned them all into silence. Only Tooth's wings made any noise in the dark alleyway. They weren't used to me acting like… this. So dark and evil. I felt different too, but it felt good. Letting and my anger out.

"Jack…" whispered Tooth.

I turned my head to her, and she flinched. "Give me my staff, Tooth."

"No, mate. She's not giving _you_ anything," said Bunny. He said _you_ coldly. He pretty much spat it out. That same courageous tone. But I can tell he's scared of me too. I can just feel it. It's all an act, smoke and mirrors.

I take a step towards him. "What if I take it? Forcefully? Will any of you give your precious time to give a damn about my actions?"

He steps closer to me as well. He's still taller then me, but he radiates nervousness. He was curious and scared about what I could do now I was... dark. "You mess with her… I'll make you regret it."

"Bunny, stop," said North. "He's just disorientated. We can take him back to the Pole and fix him."

"Fix me?!" I demand. "I'm great! It's you lot–" I jab my finger at each of them. "–that need to be fixed. You can start by caring about the other spirits. They want your attention more then I do. And as for being 'disorientated', I'm finally waking up to your empty promises."

A couple of symbols flash over Sandy's head, but I ignore him. I think he wanted me to know they could help, but I don't care. I want my staff. It's been too long since I've had it in my grasp and I miss it.

"We're sorry about the promise, Jack," said Tooth. "It was unexpected, and we were unprepared. It won't happen again."

"Another promise! Ha, what do you know? After the dead promises you gave me, you decide to make more. Add more to the pile. More things I can get angry about." I let out a laugh. It's loud, and it echoes around the dark town. In a second, I switch expressions. "This is your last chance. Give. Me. My. Staff."

 **North's POV:**

Tooth is alarmed. She's more afraid of Jack then she is showing. Now he's threatening her for his staff. Part of me wanted to see his 'new' abilities. The other part wanted to knock him unconscious, so we could try to heal him. Ask Manny for help maybe.

But Tooth's slowly backing away from the dark winter spirit, her knuckles tightening on the two pieces of the staff. "No. They belong to the real Jack Frost."

Jack's face contorts in fury. "Don't you get it? I am the real Jack Frost. I've just changed. It's about time you all did the same thing."

The throws his hands out to his sides, and dark tendrils come out from the shadows. The twist their way other to us and try to grab onto us. But it's that Jack could control them at all is what scares me the most. This power reminds me of someone. He reminds me of someone else. Pitch Black.

Oh, Pitch, what have you done?


	14. Chapter 14: Internal Battle PT 1

**(Not Dark) Jack's POV:**

 _Inside Dark Jack's head…_

 **(A/N: I know it seems confusing but work with me here. I honestly have zero idea how to end this story and I'm trying to figure something out.)**

The last thing I remember is Pitch drowning me in his horrible, awful black sand. I was scared, because that's what happens when someone drowns you with sand, but I was also relieved.

To be honest, I thought I'd finally get release. I'd finally let go of my pathetic, lonely life. Where no one gives a damn about me and I was barely noticeable. The life where Pitch is torturing me for my fear. I thought I'd get death, to finally leave this world.

But Nah.

No, apparently, I haven't suffered enough yet. I just wanted to die already! Is that too much to ask?

Anyway, I woke up in a really strange room. It was like it was filled with pale blue light, and the walls were some kind of reflective surface. I could see myself in everything. I wasn't in anything relatively normal, because all my wounds were gone.

The blood, the cuts, the bruises, the holey hoodie and pants… it was all gone. Like they were never there. It didn't hurt when I stood up: the soreness was gone too! I was back to normal! Does that mean…?

I looked eagerly around the room for my staff, but my heart dropped when I realised it was nowhere to be seen. OK, maybe not completely back to normal. But where am I?

I ran my fingertips across the walls. They were smooth and warm, and I could clearly see myself now. I stared for a few seconds. I looked completely normal. My hoodie and pants are fixed, with that usual pattern of frost across them, and my skin is pale and unmarked.

What's happening here? I didn't look like this a few minutes ago.

Then my reflection starts to shift and change. My hoodie and my white hair turn black, and my skin turns a darkish yellow colour . Bags grew under my eyes, and my blue eyes seem to glow. Like, evilly glow. Retreating from the sudden change, my hands flew to my face.

But the reflection didn't copy me.

Instead, he laughed. A cold, clear laugh, and I felt like someone was pouring cold water down my spine. It was _my_ voice, but it had a deeper ring to it. No, not deeper, an evil ring to it.

"Wha-what the...?" I say.

"Hello Jack," says the dark reflection. "You may not recognise me, but we've known each other for a while. Subconsciously, of course."

"I don't understand," I say. "Who and what are you?"

The reflection steps out of the wall, and he becomes real. Solid. He's got his hands in his black hoodie pockets and he's got a creepy smile on his face. Shadows fall on him, which seriously helped his creepy appearance. From afar, you might think he was me, but he's actually completely different.

"I'm you! I'm Jack Frost," he says. "Well, Dark Jack Frost. The better Jack Frost."

OK, so he's me. That's new and I didn't know there was another Jack Frost. But I'm pretty sure I'm not that full of myself. I can be boastful, but not that boastful. Geez, this is confusing.

"Wow, that's harsh," I say. "And considering I'm the only Jack Frost, I don't know how you're better."

"Then who am I?" he asks. His voice is dangerous and threatening. Like he was daring me to speak against him being, well, me.

"Uhm… evil twin me? I've heard that some people have evil twins, and you certainly look the part," I say, gesturing to his darkness.

Dark Jack facepalms, cradling his head in his hand. "So naïve."

I ignored that comment, mostly because it didn't make sense. "Just tell me what's going on here."

"I'll tell you what's going on–" he started, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, that's what I asked for," I say.

"Shut up!" he snaps before clearing his throat. "For our whole time of being Jack Frost, _you've_ been in control. It's always been you. Goody-two-shoes Jack, not me, the half that deserves to have control."

"Believe it or not, you're actually making this more confusing then before," I say honestly.

And he is! It sounds like there are two parts of me, and he's upset that I'm the dude that has control over something. Honestly, I'm offended that he called me goody-two-shoes, especially since I'm not a goody-goody and I don't wear two shoes. I don't wear any shoes.

"UGH!" He groaned. His spindly fingers laced through his black hair and he gave it a sharp tug. "Fine, I'll show you!"

He flicked his wrist, and one of the walls changed colour. It's shifted, like mist, and it turned into what seems like a screen. I've never seen a movie before or used a phone, but this is what it must be like.

But what was on the screen shocked me.

It's the Guardians. Sandy, Tooth, North and Bunny, all of them in view. They all in mid-battle, North with his swords, Bunny with his Australian boomerangs, Sandy with his gold sand whips and Tooth with her fairies. And they were all attacking in the screen's direction.

"In case you're wondering, Jack, I'm in control now," says Dark Jack. "All they see is me, the dark appearance, but they think _you_ changed. The four of them, the famous Guardians, are afraid of you. Isn't that great?"

I shook my head violently. "No, that's not great! How did you even… come out?!"

A cruel, cold smile spread across his sickly face. "You can thank Pitch for that. It took him a while, the stupid buffoon. Don't you remember?"

I flashed back to the black sand flooding onto me, drowning and choking me.

Dark Jack wasn't finished though. "Unfortunately, Black didn't do the switch completely right, so your subconscious held control for a while. But as of a few minutes ago, I have full control over everything!"

I don't know why in the world I care, but I ask: "What happened to Pitch? After… well, everything that happened, I mean."

"Well, your subconscious had so much hate for him that…" His smile grew wider if that's even possible "… you almost killed him. Out of pure hatred, can you believe that?"

 **Hey guys. Part one of Internal Battle is out and ready to be read. Just some updates about my life and this story.**

 **School's started up again, so it's going to take a little longer to get chapters out. Don't worry, I refused to quit on you so stay tuned, and remember that reviews are love! Also, I know some of you were expecting a fight scene this chapter, but I didn't feel like writing one. There will be one soon though. I don't know exactly how I'm going to end this, so there's going to be some experimentation. Any questions that you have, just ask me, OK?**

 **Love each and every one of you. Author out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Internal Battle

Honestly? I felt kind of sick from listening to that. I _hurt_ Pitch? I almost killed him? I didn't even remember doing it. Is he alright?

"Oh, what do you care?" says Dark Jack. My mouth fell open and he laughed. "Of course I can read your thoughts, Frost. I am you, as you are me."

"But I couldn't… I wouldn't…"

"You did!" says Dark Jack as he walked towards me. "With my help, we gave him what you could only _dream_ of. Revenge, retaliation, payback. He hoped to control us, and I helped you refuse his command. Without me, you'd be a lifeless, empty puppet."

His words floated around in my head. _Lifeless, empty puppet. Hoped to control us._ Why did he talk like that? As if we're the same person? We're not; I mean, look at us. He's so… dark.

"I'm not like that…" I say, my own voice sounding uncertain to me. I did want revenge on Pitch. I did threaten him, but I wasn't actually going to do it. I just wanted to get away, run away, be free again. Even loneliness was better then being held captive. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

Dark Jack tilted his head to the side as if he were confused or curious. "Oh, really? We share the same thoughts, Jack. You can't hide _anything from me._ You're lying to yourself."

I don't speak, only stand silently with Dark Jack's cold, unforgiving and intimidating eyes burning into my soul. I felt a salty tear slide down my cheek and drop off my chin, soaking into my hoodie. I'm familiar with crying now, after all I've been through. Sometimes tears of pain, and others tears of self-pity.

But this is unlike those reasons.

I wasn't crying because he had hurt me, or that I felt bad for myself right now. I was crying because Dark Jack, as much as I wish it were different, is right. I _am_ lying to myself. I wanted to believe I wouldn't hurt anyone like that, but I really wanted to get back at Pitch. You all saw what he did to me! Why wouldn't I?

Dark Jack walked even closer, and his hand reached out to touch my chest, right over my heart. His touch is impossibly cold, but I don't flinch or pull away.

"You know we destroy everything we touch, Jack."

More tears ran down my cheeks as darkness spread from his fingertips and sunk through my hoodie like liquid sucked up by a sponge.

 **Hey guys. Internal Battle PT 2 is up and I hope you liked it. It's late. It's also really, really short. I know, but school is swamping me in homework and assessments. Unfortunately, I prioritise my future over this story. Please understand this! Updates will be slower. Also, I hope you like the new cover. Made it myself. Thanks to those who commented and voted on this story. It always means a lot to me. Stay tuned!**

 **Love, Katie.**


	16. Please Read!

**Hey guys, it's your author!**

 **I just wanted to ask you amazing people a couple of things.**

 **1) How have you stuck around for so long? I mean, it's a pretty boring story and it takes forever to get updates.**

 **2) Do you like how it's going right now? I took a sudden turn, I know, but do you guys like it?**

 **3) What type of ending do you want? Happy, sad, I don't know how I want to end it. Please review your answer and I'll pick the one with the most votes.**

 **Check you later!**


	17. Chapter 16: The End?

**Tooth's POV:**

"This is your last chance. Give. Me. My. Staff."

I held the broken halves of Jack Frost's staff to my chest and backed away, my wings buzzing. "No. This isn't you, Jack. Fight this… this creature!"

"Besides, mate," adds Bunny, "it's broken. What could ya want with it?"

I almost slapped him right there. How could he tell this _awful_ version of Jack that his most important possession was snapped in two when it was literally right here. He could actually see it for himself!

This Jack scared me more then I'd like him to, and I didn't want to aggravate him.

"That is none of your business, is it? You stayed out of my life for the last, let's see, three hundred years. I bet you wouldn't mind running off again." His voice rose to a yell. "Do what you do best and forget I ever existed! That's what _everyone_ else does!"

"Jack, that not true," says North, though he sounded uncertain.

"Li-" he drew out the 'i' for an extra second "-ar! Nobody can see me and the only way I could get attention was by causing trouble. Even then, you were like 'Eh, who cares'. You've never been alone! I've spent _three hundred years_ alone and your Oh-so-godly Moon didn't give a damn."

"Manny did–" I began.

He let out a cold and empty laugh. "Please. He created me and gave me a life I never wanted. That stupid moon should have left me to die! Not put me through…through this hell!"

"We understand how you're feeling, snowflake," says Bunny gently. My own heart melted at the nickname, but I don't think Dark Jack's stone one did.

"Oh, really?" snapped Dark Jack. "Is that what happened for you four? Had to wait centuries without a purpose or meaning before you became _special_? Lost and alone where no one can see or help you? Ignored by the only other people who could help you? Spent years figuring out what happened with absolutely no memories of your past life? Because that's how it was for me!"

I felt a stab of sadness and guilt it me, but it was quickly washed away by shock when this next thing happened.

Dark Jack's angry face scrunched up, his eyes squeezed shut, and he opened them to reveal his stunning blue eyes. His eyes were glassy, and a fat tear slid down his cheek. His hand slapped against his face and stared at the salty drop on his palm. "What the hell?"

 **(Not Dark) Jack's POV:**

 _Inside Dark Jack's head…_

As darkness spread into me, sending a cold and evil feeling down to my toes, I smacked away his hand. I stumbled backwards and the darkness that spewed out of his hand fell to the floor as an inky liquid.

"Get off me," I hissed as tears streamed down my face. I swiped across my cheeks with the sleeve of my hoodie. "Don't touch me again."

But he didn't say anything. He didn't move or speak. His bright eyes were unblinking, and his mouth was held in a thin line. The rise and fall of his black hoodie was the only way I could tell he was… well, alive.

"Um, hello?" I say, waving my hand a little. I don't know what scares me more; him moving or him not.

I didn't dare to get any closer. He might, I don't know, lash out at the last second like in those scary movies. You know, with those lightning fast movements that make you jump in your seat.

I looked over my shoulder, twisting my core around. Nothing but darkness and shadows. I walked over and touched the walls, running my hand down the smooth surface. Then my hand sunk into it.

Instinctively, I recoiled. I clutched my hand to my chest, my heart hammering. Curiosity hit me, and I pushed my hand into the wall again. It felt oddly weird, like thick mud. I flexed my fingers, and it encased them and gripped on.

The place where my hand was started to glow a soft blue and expanded until the whole wall was the beautiful colour.

 **Sorry, it's late guys! My teachers are killing me with homework and assessments, but good news! I'm bringing the story to an end; you don't have to wait for new chapters for much longer! Let me know what you think of the way I wrote Jack, his dark counterpart, and the Guardians. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no hate, please.**

 **Love, Katie**


	18. Chapter 17: The Fight

**Bunny's POV:**

Dark Jack stood there, his hand held out like it had just fell from the sky. The tiniest little droplet of a tear resided there. Yet, he looked like he's never seen one before. I was half expecting him to ask something along the lines of "Why am I leaking?!" but I subtly leaned over to North.

"Mate, shouldn't we do something? While he's distracted?" I ask. I looked at North curiously, unsure myself on what we should do.

"Yes, yes, of course," says North. He slowly brought out his swords, and Dark was still distracted.

"Don't hurt him!" squeaked Tooth as she zoomed around behind Sandy with the two halves of Jack's staff.

"Course not, sheila," I say, drawing out my two boomerangs. "Wouldn't dream of it."

I didn't want to throw 'em, in case I actually hurt the little ankle biter. I didn't believe that the boy in front of me was the real Jack Frost. There's no way he could be.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

Suddenly, Dark Jack lashed out with incredible speed. His face was distorted with rage and anger and his hands were outstretched. He lunged at Tooth, almost grabbing her before she darted out of the way with a shriek of fright.

"Jack, no!" she yelped as she flew out of reach. Dark Jack growled an inhuman growl and he crouch and sprung up. But Sandy's golden whip came out of nowhere and wrapped around the dark boy's waist. With a flick of Sandy's wrist, he was yanked down and thrown far from Tooth.

He slammed into a wall with sickening slap and crumbled to the ground. Bunny readied his boomerangs and North raised his swords. Tooth clutched Jack's broken staff as she hovered twitchily above them, while Sandy had his two gold sand whips prepared for another hit.

Dark Jack pulled himself to his feet, shaking all over. His mouth was twisted into a foul snarl and his fingers were crooked into claws. He let out an animal's scream and flew forward again. Black sand – Pitch's sand – poured out of his palms and spiralled towards the four brave Guardians.

North's swords sliced through the tendrils like they were butter, and Bunny threw his Australian boomerangs with all his might. Nightmares formed, rearing up and shaking their glossy manes. Sandy's whips slashed and snapped through those black stallions, causing them to vanish within a couple of seconds.

But Dark Jack didn't react to them. He continuously went after Tooth, and she couldn't do anything. She wanted to stay, to help fight Dark Jack and the nightmares **(Cool band name if you ask me)** , but she had no weapons and she held the one thing Dark Jack wanted most; his staff.

Even though it's broken, who's to say what he would do with it if he had it. Maybe he could fix it, and he'd use it for dark things. Maybe he'd take out his fury on the world's children in an attempt to get believed in. They couldn't risk it.

The problem was, Dark Jack was winning. He was conjuring up more and more nightmares to help him fight. More nightmares then Pitch himself could ever make. How was he this powerful? It's just not possible!

The nightmares were separating our four heroes, and Sandy was getting overwhelmed the most. His whip cracked again and again, nightmares disintegrated and crumbled, but they came back just as quick.

Bunny had to stop using his boomerangs, because the nightmares were getting much too close for his liking. He had to kick them with his powerful legs, which was only useful for a couple of minutes until he was soon overcome.

Tooth was trying her best to get out of the way of the horses. Darting between and away from them as quick as she could. Once or twice, they caught the staff in their teeth, but she tugged it out of reach and flew straight up. Her fairies chittered to her, but she couldn't hear them over the screeching and braying of the nightmare horses.

North slashed and cut the horses, again and again. They burst into dust, but quickly reformed to attack him again. They bit at him, stomped on him whenever they could, and charged at him in an attempt to knock him over. It was becoming increasingly difficult to kill them.

Dark Jack cackled like a maniac, cold and loud. It echoed around them, and more nightmares erupted from the ground as puffs of black sand as they moulded themselves into the forms of stallions. They reared in union before splitting into four groups and charged towards the Guardians.

 **Sorry it took so long to update, but school is over for a couple of weeks and I will try my best to finish this story for you guys. You're amazing and I love you all. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene you were asking for! Thank you all again.** **?**


	19. Chapter 18: This is it, isn't it?

**3** **rd** **Person POV:**

It was over. Dark Jack was just too powerful, with his own power mixed with Pitch's dark sand. This is where the guardians would fail, where their fight for Earth's children would end. Fighting one of their own, Jack Frost's evil counterpart.

More nightmares sprung up whenever a Guardian struck them down, simply collecting their sandy bodies and putting themselves back together. It didn't help to occasionally see Dark Jack's twisted pale face laughing his chilling laugh. He knew he was going to win. They all knew he was going to win. But what was next when the Guardians finally fell?

He'd get his staff back, probably fix it, and then what? Find every person he ever crossed and do the same to them? Or worse, take it out of the children and parents, who always referred to him as that little saying _Jack Frost, nipping at your nose_? To them, he was nothing more.

The Guardians were backed into a tight circle, weapons raised. Sandy whipped at the horses, North swung his two swords with incredible strength behind them, and Bunny had lost one of his boomerangs and was now kicking at his opponents with his powerful back legs. Tooth hovered there helplessly, her mind spinning with possible ideas to save them.

Dark Jack, on the other hand, was overjoyed. Finally, _finally_ , after those weeks of torture, he had the chance to take out the only people who could have saved him but didn't. They left him to rot with Pitch Black, bleeding and bruised. They were finally, _finally_ , getting what they deserved.

Suddenly, Tooth had a brilliant plan. It was risky, that was obvious, but she couldn't think of anything better. It might be the only thing that could save them from Dark Jack's wrath.

Without another word to her friends, Tooth darted straight up. As fast as her wings could take her light little body. Up, out of the alley and into the sky. Loose dark sand hit her face and the cold stung her colourful feathers.

She could sense some nightmare horses galloping after her, and she heard Dark Jack scream in anger. But she was faster.

Tooth had to find the person who started all of this. The man who had been the cause of all Guardian problems since the Dark Ages ended. She had to find Pitch Black.

When she finally lost the nightmare horses, Tooth managed to find Pitch's lair. It was terrifying, but she was expecting it. This was Pitch after all. Shadows lurked around her, her own wings beating echoed against the walls, every little noise made her shiver. Her tiny hands gripped the two pieces of Jack's staff, reminding herself what she was here for.

"Pitch!" she yells. Her high voice bounced around the chambers. "Where are you, Pitch!? Come out!"

His reply was slow, mysterious, and she had no idea where he was. But she knew he was in her presence. "The Tooth Fairy. What do you want?"

"I'm not telling you anything until you come out, you coward," she says bravely. She wasn't afraid of him, not when her fellow Guardians were fighting Dark Jack out there. He was nothing compared to him.

From the corner of her eye, Tooth saw Pitch step out of the shadows. She couldn't stifle the gasp she gave when she saw his bruised, battered face. Even the shadows couldn't hide how purple his face was. He walked with an obvious limp, his arm in a sling.

"What happened to you?" she says softly.

"That is irrelevant, Tooth Fairy. Why are you here?"

She told him. Tooth explained everything since she saw Jack and how he changed. How he had both the power of cold and dark. The way he showed his anger and his revenge. Pitch listened in silence, nodding his head and thinking. At last, Tooth told him her plan.

"So…" she says cautiously, "will you help me?"

 **Hey guys! Once again, so sorry I'm late. School just started again and that's higher on my list of priorities. Also, I kinda forgot about it. I've been writing another story that's on my Wattpad right now and I'm really proud of it. I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out. It's called Werewolf Romance.** **'** **Cause, you know, werewolves are pretty cool. Thanks to all you amazing people! You've stayed with me through bad chapters and worse. I love you all!**


	20. Chapter 19: The Return of Pitch Black

**Dark Jack's POV:**

I grinned at the Guardians, all defeated around me. Bunny lying with one of his legs bent awkwardly by the wall. Sandy unconscious with one of _my_ nightmare horses standing guard by him in case he woke. And of course North, who had one of his swords impaled in his shoulder. They were all in pain.

I loved it. Every freaking second of it.

Still, I felt a little sick in the stomach. My weaker, stupider part was trying to get out. He wanted his body back. And I would let him, eventually. Then he'd see the world he cared for so much in ruins, coated in our power.

I looked around, my eyes scanning for the Tooth Fairy. That little pest has my staff! She didn't lose it once, as if my most important possession was her top priority. She had every reason to keep it from me – since it was the one thing that could make me more powerful – but she still has no right. But she was nowhere to be seen.

I screamed in rage. All my nightmare horses snapped their heads towards me in attention, their empty eyes looking at me for what to do. Alas, I didn't want anything from them. They were too stupid to look for her, and if they went out of my range, they'd turn back to dust. Besides, I needed them to help me with the Guardians here.

I punched the concrete wall. Again and again. I didn't feel it, but my knuckles cracked loudly. I think I may have broken them. Well, that's a problem for goody-goody Jack Frost. He'd be feeling it right now. And imagine when he comes back into his own body and sees what he's done!

After everything _I_ had done to defeat the Guardians, the one I actually wanted to beat wasn't even here. Where the hell did she go?

"Jack Frost," says a voice. A dark, cold, _familiar_ voice. The voice I – no, old Jack Frost – had grown to fear. The voice I do not anymore.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

Pitch Black stepped out of the shadows, now completely healed. He looked as strong and powerful as ever. Just looking at him made a part of Dark Jack want to run away, escape into the night. But no, that part of him was locked away and he was staying that way.

"You…" Dark Jack seethed, his bloody fists balling up tight. Old memories flooded back in on him like a wave. Being tied to that brick wall, bleeding and bruised and scared. Cowering before this bastard while he fed on Jack's fear.

Dark Jack let out another roar of pure rage. His hands flew forward, ordering the nightmares standing idle to attack. They charged, ready to fulfil their master's wishes, but Pitch simply swept his hand out and they collapsed into black dust.

He looked very unimpressed. He even yawned!

And that only made Dark Jack angrier. "Do I have to beat you up _again_? Get out of here while you still can, Pitch Black."

"I don't think so, dear Jack," said Pitch. "You had the drop on me last time, but you won't now. You're… weaker then I thought you'd be, but oh well."

"I'm weaker? _I'm_ weaker? Ha!" Dark Jack laughed, throwing his hands out to his sides, gesturing to the Guardians lying injured around him. "I've done what you could only _dream_ of! Look around you, old man. I'm everything you are and more."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Fool. If there's anything you have more then me, it's ego. Don't worry, dear boy, I was just like that once upon a time. Back in the Dark Ages. And how well did that work out for me?"

Dark Jack's stance was still defensive, as if he were expecting Pitch to attack. Little did he know, that wasn't at all Tooth's plan. No, she had something better in mind.

While all this was happening, the real Jack was still trapped in Dark Jack's head. His luck was much better then that of the Guardians. He didn't fully understand what was going on, but he was totally mesmerised.

The walls of that strange place were the most beautiful shade of blue. The colour of Jack's snow magic. He hadn't seen that colour in so long – since being in Pitch's captivity and without his precious stage – and it brought tears to his eyes. They slid down his cheeks as he reached out to touch the surface again.

But he never got the chance.

 **Sorry for it taking a MONTH to post a new chapter, but exams are drowning me. I'm trying to find time to write it for you guys because I love you all and it means so much to me. Thank you for sticking around! Also, thanks to '** **Remnants of Fantasy' for letting me know I put this chapter up the first time in computer code. I don't know how that happened, but it's here now. Remember to review suggestions!**


	21. Chapter 20: By the Light of the Moon

3rd person POV (for better experience):

Dark Jack howled in anger and lunged. More nightmare horses rose from the dust and charged. Their sandy hooves clipped on the ground as they brayed furiously. Still, Pitch didn't react except for giving a flick of his hand that made Dark Jack's horses crumble back to dust.

He wouldn't fight the boy. No, that wasn't Tooth's plan.

"Fight me, you coward!" screamed Dark Jack. "Face what you've done! FIGHT ME!"

More and more horses rose and fell in a pointless loop, each time Dark Jack getting further frustrated with Pitch. His yells and screams ripped from his throat raw and furious. Hatred burned in his eyes like a fire.

While he was doing that, he didn't notice Tooth's tiny movements as she reached her fellow guardians, who had been abandoned by Dark Jack. His screams drowned out her buzzing wings. She clutched the two halves of Jack's staff in her tiny hands.

She landed softly on the ground, as light as the feathers on her arms, and crept towards Sandy. To be honest, he looked terrible. Almost unconscious, but his eyes widened when she shook him gently.

In a whisper so quiet Sandy had to strain to hear it, she said, "Fix the staff" and pushed the pieces close to him.

Thinking that was the worst idea she could have mustered in this moment, Sandy shook his head with the soft tinkling of bells. If Dark Jack got his staff, he would become unstoppable. With the dark control and the full power of cold, God knows what could stop him. After all, what goes together better then darkness and frost?

"Please?" Tooth pleaded softly, urgency in her tone. "I just think- I know we can save him. We need to save him. Please, just trust me on this."

Slowly, Sandy nodded. He agreed that Jack deserved to be saved, after the hell he was put through to turn into this _thing_. This person consumed by hatred, darkness and revenge.

With trembling fingers, he closed his eyes and felt his golden sand knit the two wooden pieces back together. It was difficult, but Sandy had been around for centuries and had already mastered his power.

Tooth gave a gasp of both surprise and joy. The staff was back in a single piece. It looked exactly the same as it did when Tooth had first seen it; long shaft with the hooked end. Sandy's powerful sand shrank down the shaft and back towards him. He fixed it and Tooth's plan, to her delight and relief, was working.

Unfortunately, as if he felt it, Dark Jack stopped fighting and whipped around. His scary blue eyes narrowed on Tooth and Sandy, and the same petrifying smile slid onto his face. His beautiful snow-white teeth showed, but Tooth no longer loved them.

"Thank you for fixing my staff," he said, with sick laughter in his eyes. He lifted his hand as if waiting for Tooth to give it to him. "I'll be taking it now."

Tooth's eyes widened as the wooden stick-like staff started _tugging_ against her grip. Its strength grew fast and it was soon almost impossible to keep a hold on it. She gritted her teeth and yanked it back towards her. But she was nowhere near strong enough.

Then, out of nowhere, came a whip of black that wrapped around Dark Jack's waist. His hand dropped in surprise, but it yanked him backwards.

He was thrown against the nearby alleyway wall with a sickening CRACK! He barely had time to yelp before he was knocked unconscious. Dark Jack slid down the wall, in a crumpled heap at the bottom.

Tooth gasped, her free hand slapped to her mouth, and darted over to him. She reached out to touch him when Pitch appeared by her side, his hand pulling her wrist away. "Don't touch him. It might infect you too."

Her eyes met Pitch's, tearing up slightly. Looking at Dark Jack made her feel so guilty as if all of this was her fault. In a way it was, and she would never forget it. Never in a million years.

Still, she knelt down beside his limp body and her wings tucked themselves neatly on her back, watching his chest rise and fall, then carefully wedged Jack's staff in between his hands. And she waited, her breath held.

Time seemed to stop, only the wind rushing softly past as if anxiously watching Dark Jack too. Although that would make sense; Jack had made friends with the wind centuries ago. It was probably worried for the winter spirit.

Tooth feared that her plan wouldn't work. She feared it was too late to save Jack Frost. That they would be stuck with Dark Jack forever.

Minutes ticked past, and the other guardians joined her side. No one bothered to deal with Pitch Black, they just stood there. Close to Dark Jack.

Then the colour drained from his coal-black locks and the paleness returned to his skin. Unconsciously, his hands curled around the shaft of his staff. Slowly but surely, his hair turned back to white, and he looked normal again. His eyes fluttered open, no longer that cold, hatred-filled look.

"Ho ho ho!" laughed North. "He's back!"

Six Months Later...

Jack's POV :

It's been almost six months since I was _possessed_ , as Tooth put it. I woke up in my own body, not in that weird-ass place, but I was very sore. I had a pounding headache.

Anyway, I'm doing great. I've got my staff back and I'm causing as much trouble as usual, with my winter powers. The pain from being thrown around like a ragdoll is dulling by the day. I can barely even remember what it was like being inside my own head. I remember a lot of blue and maybe talking briefly to my dark counterpart. The Guardians told me bits and pieces of what happened. Apparently, I'm scary as a bad guy.

But it doesn't matter. He's gone and he's never coming back. The only thing in my head is myself and the pranks I'm going to pull on Bunny for Easter. Them, and the escape plans I'm clearly going to need.

Oh, and speaking of the Guardians. I am one now. North performed the ceremony and yes, I refused to wear the shoes. Jack Frost does not wear shoes. I accepted the Moon's request of joining them, and now I'm the Guardian of Fun. Suits me, right? Now I can have as many snow days as I want, and no one can stop me because it's fun.

As for Pitch, well he's gone back to the hole he came from. Do I hate him for what he did to me? I don't know. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. All I know is that I'm too happy with how everything's going to care. He can try and fight me, but I'm ready for him. I'm better now, more powerful.

Now I sat in a tree, barefoot and in my blue hoodie, staring at the moon. That big, bright ball in the sky that smiled down on me. A beacon of hope in a sea of darkness. The same one I saw through the ice when I first woke up three hundred years ago. The moon that chased the darkness away, saved me and gave me a new chance.

I am free now. No longer afraid of who I am, or what I'm supposed to be. My powers, my staff, I know it now. I am a Guardian. I have a family, a place to call home. I'll never be alone again.

I will be great. How do I know that? Well, the moon told me.

THE END

Hello everyone! Yes, this is the end of Jack Frost's Capture. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This whole story was 40 pages on Word! And over two thousand views, I'm really happy. The ideas I had certainly changed during the story, but I liked the way I ended it. Lemme know what you think. Any advice and constructive criticism are appreciated. Feel free to PM me with any issues or questions, or even just to talk. My door is always open.

Please remember to review!

Love,

Katie💙💙


End file.
